Walking Through Love
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: He loves her. It's just kinda hard to confess to her when every dragon on Berk loves her and she happens to be Stoick's daughter. Ash x Hiccup/ maleAstrid x femaleHiccup


**~Walking Through Love ~**

Ash usually prided himself on being a calm, level headed Viking (an oddity that was greatly appreciated at times). He thinks clearly and quickly for greater efficiency and even greater rewards. No edges are cut, so no misunderstanding and half based assumptions are made. Once a plan was thought out, it was carried through. Those facts alone, if one was to remove his "looks that could rival the gods" (village girls are strange) and his physical strength, made him the target of multiple attempts at seduction and wedding proposals. It should be easy for him to pick someone and marry them since he was confident in his abilities in wooing.

So why in Hel can't he figure out to propose to Hiccup?!

The blonde giant clutched the flower bunch (if the slightly crushed and awkward looking plants could be called that) tighter. He could carry multiple bags of fresh trade goods off of ships and into the village without breaking a sweat. He could face a dragon head on and even ride it. He could take down skilled warriors without a single fear. But when it came to ask the girl that he has been in love with for Thor knows when for her hand in marriage? He would rather deal with Snoutlout and the twins every second of every day for eternity (and that thought made him want to get burned and eaten alive).

It's not that Hiccup was intimidating per say. She was tiny (in every physical sense of the word- she only came up to his shoulder on her tip toes), and was just too damn nice to really strike fear into someone. The blacksmith would rather have peace talks before committing violence. Her face held no characteristics that would make an enemy run the other way- big, bright green eyes, a face that still held some baby fat, dark freckles across pale cheeks and a pale nose, and short brown hair cut close to the head? Yeah, no fear striking features there. (Shut up. So what if he spent a lot of time staring? It was nobody's business but his own.)

It was mainly the dragons and Stoick that Ash feared. On any given day, there would be three or four dragons following her besides Toothless. In the air, they would circle around her, seeking praise and encouragement. Every villager knew that while the dragons respected their individual riders to a point, their favorite was Hiccup. They _love_ Hiccup, not that anyone could blame them. The past of dragon slaying was still fresh in everyone's minds, despite five years passing, and dragons are still know to approach humans with a high degree of caution. Hiccup was the first to see them- to _see_ them as more than mindless, destructive beasts-, they trust her so much more than anyone else.

Stoick can be broke down in to three reasons- he's the Chief, he's Hiccup's father, and he's viciously protective of her despite her constant protests.

And maybe there is some self-doubt in Ash's head. He hasn't always been the nicest to Hiccup. He used to be the top choice to slay the Red Death- something he took with some arrogance. He's just an average Viking. But Hiccup? Hiccup tamed a fucking _Nightfury_. She killed the Red Death at the loss of her leg and a few hidden burns that he only heard in passing between Stoick and the Head Healer. She's intelligent, so much more than anyone else in the village. She's sarcastic and funny and curious to see the world outside of Berk. Shyness and courage woven together elegantly. She has an adorable giggle and a breath taking laugh that throws her head back without a care in the world. She's kind and beautiful and amazing and-

"Ash!"

Speak of the dragon and the dragon shall appear.

The warrior turns quickly, his hand shooting behind his back to hide the flowers, to find Hiccup running up to him, a pink flush on her cheeks. Blood rushed to his heart, the noise loud in his ears. The young woman rushed up to him, stopping in front of him breathless. Air became clogged up in his throat, and he could listen as Hiccup started to talk.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go flying with me and Toothless. We found this new island and I know Stormfly could use some flying. Not to say you don't take her flying but-"

"I would love too."

Her eyes brightened and her lips (oh how he wanted to kiss her) stretched into a giant grin. Her hand shot out to grasp his hand, "Well, come on then!" And what a sight it was- a petite woman easily dragging a gigantic man across the village towards two highly dangerous dragons.

And hours later, Ash found himself sitting on an island in the middle of the ocean watching the said two dragons play around with Hiccup giggling. He long ago dropped the flowers, the plants scattering across the village. "Ash?"

The dragon rider turned his head, his mouth opening to speak, but two small hands grasped either side of his face as a pair of lips pressed up against his. A moment of stillness came and went before Ash kissed back, tilting his head to get a better angle. Large hands pulled Hiccup up and into the spread of his legs, one sliding into her hair and the other sliding down to wrap tightly around her waist. They broke apart when air became too much of a necessity to ignore. Bright red colored Hiccup's cheeks and her breath came out as small gasps. Her green eyes- normally bright- were burning like fire.

"W-Was that okay?"

Aw, insecurity. You raise your head once again.

"No," her eyes dropped, "it was amazing." Ash moved to press a kiss to her nose but the sly woman moved her head up so their lips could once again be pressed again. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled back with a silly grin.

"I have been waiting for you to kiss me, you know."

"W-What?!"

Hiccup huffed, an eyebrow rising. "Oh please, you aren't as tall, dark, and silent as you think you are. I have been waiting for you to make a move, but since you seemed keen on dragging your feet for some reason or another, I got tired of waiting."

"Wait, so this island visit was to get some time alone with me?!"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Why you," Ash moved to pin Hiccup underneath him, "manipulative, devious," thick fingers started to rub into the woman's ribs, laughter immediately spilling forth, "sly, beautiful, amazing woman." The tiny body started to twisted and stretched under him, trying desperately to escape, beautiful laughter spilling forth like a waterfall. Strong legs wrapped around his waist to pull him close to Hiccup, who reached up to kiss him, giggles escaping.

He gave a chuckle as he ended the tickling torture, instead cupping Hiccup's face as they continued to kiss. "I love you, Hiccup," Ash muttered against her lips, ignoring Toothless's sudden roar and Stormfly's happy screeching. It won't be easy, courting this amazing, tiny woman who was so loved by dragons and protected just as strongly by her father. Not to mention that they are both strong headed, stupidly loyal to each other and Berk, and so many other flaws and quirks that will probably have both of them at each other's throats while making them fall even deeper in love with one another. They would have to walk through love and life together with no idea what tomorrow will bring.

"I love you too, Ash."

But, they will make it.

They will both make sure of it.


End file.
